


This Didn't Go as Planned

by LittleLadyOnTheATeam



Category: The Originals (TV), The Originals (TV) RPF, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edging, Elijah Mikaelson Dom, F/M, Mind Control, Nipple Clamps, Orphan - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Teacher/Student, Trust Issues, Vaginal Fingering, reader sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyOnTheATeam/pseuds/LittleLadyOnTheATeam
Summary: Elijah Mikaelson get you right where he wants you, and there's no way out now. Not that you really want to leave anyway. . .





	1. A Familiar Face in a Much too Familiar Place

The Mikealson’s threw a party and what an absolute bore it turned out to be. Why the hell did I let Elena talk me into going with her? I didn’t even know who the Mikaelsons were, aside from what she told me about them. You’d think after being alive for thousands of years, they would have figured out how to throw a killer party (no pun intended). But, no. Here we all stood in a hot and sweaty room listening to old ballads while being dressed in clothing that had the ability to suffocate us if we made one wrong move. Needless to say, I was searching for a good enough excuse to leave as soon as possible. Elena was busy trying to pretend she didn’t want to fuck Damon, Stefen was busy pretending he didn’t know, and Damon was busy trying to get Elena to act on her “deepest darkest desires” --at least that’s how he had put it. It wouldn’t be too difficult to find a way out of this, since they were all obviously preoccupied. My plan was flawless. I leave through the backdoor, Elena won’t see me leave, easy enough, right? Apparently not. Since this house just happened to have three floors and enough square footage to cover an entire football field, my plan became a lot less achievable. I still tried to find the back door, you know, cause mama ain't raise no bitch. Unfortunately, the exit was nowhere to be found, but what I did find was a lot more interesting.

Dark brown eyes, a well-fitted suit -- he could have easily become a politician if he had wanted with all the fake smiles and firm handshakes he was throwing out. Not a woman walked past him that didn’t do a double take and I was certainly falling into the same trap. As I was staring him down, because let’s be real what the hell else would I do as a high school girl that had no business being at this party, his eyes fell on mine. Suddenly, my face became even hotter than it was before, and I started sweating from areas of my body that I didn’t even know could sweat. In my state of panic, I gave him a head-nod of acknowledgement (because that’s the appropriate response when a stranger catches you staring), turned around and walked in the opposite direction. My new plan was to leave out of the front door because I needed to go die of embarrassment before masturbating to fantasies about this brown-eyed gentleman. I got to the front exit, gave a pathetic excuse to Elena who happened to intercept me before I had reached my goal. Just as I had feared, a 15 second conversation turned into 15 minutes of her asking me too many questions. I finally convinced her that I needed to leave and just as I was about the get into my 1989 Geo Metro that by some miracle still runs, I heard a voice behind me. “I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Elijah.” I turned to see the mystery man from the ballroom. “Nice to meet you Elijah, I’m [Y/N].” I tried to sound casual, but at this point my anxiety was through the roof. This beautiful, but grown-ass man followed me into the parking lot, just to introduce himself? Call me paranoid, but I watch the news, and I don’t want to be the next girl raped and murdered by a man that doesn’t know how to take no for an answer. “Leaving so soon?” he asked. “Yeah, my dad is expecting me home in five minutes, don’t want to make him upset. He’s an ex-marine and doesn’t take kindly to rules not being followed.” I lied. I live alone, no one was waiting for me and no one would know if I went missing until the morning. “I see, well I hope we meet again soon.” Answered Elijah. “As do I.” I said. It was an honest answer, I would like to see him, but preferably in the daylight and not in an empty parking lot. With that, I got into my raggedy car, and drove home.

I lived in a small, one bedroom apartment on the outskirts of town. The faucet was leaky, the door had holes in it that were covered by duct tape, and the water in the shower was ice cold. Needless to say, my living situation was not the greatest, but it was a roof over my head and the rent was only $250 a month, which is what I could afford with two part time jobs and a full high school schedule. As a child, I grew up in foster care and I wasn’t a huge fan of any of the foster parents I had. I was thrown from foster home to foster home, until at the age of sixteen I made a deal with one of the cleaning ladies at the foster home I lived in. She wanted to go to college, I wanted to live alone. Luckily for the both of us, breaking and entering was something I absolutely excelled at. Too bad you can’t put that on a resume.

  
Over the course of a few months, I robbed just about every house in the neighborhood giving her enough money to quit her job and pursue a college education. In return, she had a friend of hers create a whole new identity for me and a couple of fake IDs. I’m 16 at school, 18 at my apartment complex, and 21 in the bar. I moved to mystic falls a year ago to start fresh. Here I met Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline. I forced myself into their friend group, out of fear of ending up alone in a brand new place. They don’t really know my back story, hell they don’t even know I live alone. I told them my parents are uninvolved and work out of town so that’s why no one sees them around. They didn’t ask a lot of questions. I ask Katelyn, the former house cleaning lady, to call me once in awhile and pretend to be my mom. It does the trick.

It was Sunday night, which meant Monday was tomorrow. I had work at 4:00 a.m., school at 8:00 a.m., and then work at the grill from 5:00 p.m. to midnight. Kill me now. It was already midnight and I could not fall asleep. I kept thinking of Elijah, rehashing our 30 second conversation over and over again. It was silly and childish but I couldn’t help it. Out of everything that’s happened in the last sixteen years, he seemed like a light. A shining prince on a white horse, if you will and it’s not like I really need to be saved or that I would even want him to save me in the way that I imagined it in my head, but for a second, all I wanted was an easy fairytale life where everything worked out in my favor. Call me shallow, call me lazy, call me whatever you’d like. At that moment, I wanted to stop fighting this uphill battle, I wanted to already have everything I ever dreamed of. I didn’t want to work for anything, I wanted it to be handed to me on a silver fucking platter like it had been for so many others. He could do that for me. I laid there, wallowing in self-pity like a little bitch that no mama raised. I realized it wouldn’t make me happy. No point in sitting on a pile of gold you did nothing to deserve. Tomorrow was a new day, and the grind began again.

The grind began with a lot less optimism then I had the night before. I have yet to meet someone who is optimistic at 3 fucking 30 in the morning. The ice cold shower didn’t make me feel much better, but it sure helped get me awake. The three hour shift was uneventful. I was already ten minutes late for class when I got back home to change. History wasn’t my strong suite already and being half an hour late every day certainly didn’t help. I walked into class, still looking like a mess, and I heard a familiar voice state “Nice of you to join us this morning, Ms.[Y/L/N].” It was not the voice of Mr. Saltzman. What the actual fuck. There stood Elijah, who’s last name was apparently Mikaelson as was written on the white board (how the fuck did I miss that one). “Anytime.” I stated blandly, trying to seem calm in spite of this new change. I took a seat next to Bonnie, pulled out my notebook, and wrote Where the hell is Mr. Saltzman, and why is a vamp our teacher? She helpfully replied with ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

I tried my best to focus on the lesson, but the circumstances were not in my favor. I was running on approximately 3 hours of sleep and my teacher was the guy I had just spent all night fantasizing about. I fell asleep about 20 minutes into the lesson. I was awakened by a textbook being loudly slammed on my desk.“Did my lecture bore you to sleep?” I looked around to see that the classroom was empty except for Bonnie, who later told me she had tried to wake me up several times. “Mrs. Bennett, you are welcome to leave. You are aware of where the door is?” I looked at Bonnie, who wore a worried look on her face. I nodded to her, and she hesitantly made an exit. I started packing up my stuff as Elijah Mikaelson stood at the front of my desk. I could feel myself become more nervous, which I knew he could sense because my heart rate was inappropriately fast for the situation. I avoided eye contact in hopes that he would just leave it alone and walk back to his desk. So far so good. I stood up to make my exit and he stepped in front of me to block my path. “You didn’t answer my question, Ms.[Y/L/N].” he said with a slight smirk on his face. He clearly had a knack for making people uncomfortable, thousands of years of practice and all. I wondered if he had a knack for making women cum as well, you know, thousands of years of practice and all. “More tone variation would help, you were a bit flat at times. I didn’t feel the passion in your voice, maybe try that tomorrow.” I answered, like an asshole. To be fair, he was being one as well and it was only fair that I, the teenager, retaliated. He had a moment where he seemed a bit off put by my answer, but it quickly fled and all was left was a stone cold expression followed by a smirk. “Thank you for that well thought out piece of advice. Now, my turn. If you continue to show up late to my class, and sleep during my lectures be assured that there will be consequences. Alaric Saltzman may have accepted your unruly behavior, I will not. Is that understood?” He stated, clearly winning. “Understood. Now may I leave before I am late to yet another class or do you think the standard of punctuality applies only to your class?” I retorted. Elijah Mikaelson had seemed to have a witty remark on the tip of his tongue, but he kept it to himself and stepped aside. I exited the room, breathing a sigh of relief. I was happy to leave the tension behind me as I made my way to my next class, trying my best to not focus on what consequences Elijah Mikaelson went on about.

I was so exhausted by lunchtime, I decided to cut my losses and head home for the rest of the day until I had work later that night. Plus, Alaric Saltzman also taught my Government class right after lunch and something told me that Elijah Mikaelson might be teaching that today as well. I would rather throw myself off a bridge then sit through another tense class period. I texted Bonnie to send me the notes from class and passed out.

I woke up with just enough time to get ready and get to the grill. As I walked in, I saw Matt was already on his grind, waiting tables, charming customers, getting tips. He was one of the best workers on staff, a true inspiration for those who came from nothing and worked to become something. I was working the bar tonight, which was one of my least favorite parts of the job. You spend the whole night being a therapist and a possible rebound for those who come in to drown their sorrows. The first two hours are just that, both Damon and Stefan came in at separate times, comically enough, talking about Elena. She really has them wrapped around her finger. That’s not to say that I’m judging her for it. She’s a young girl with two gorgeous men chasing after her, I just hope she finds happiness in it all (doubtful, but hopeful).

Finally, I’m down to my last hour and guess who struts into The Grill: Elijah fucking Mikaelson. I quickly realize that he is definitely coming to the bar area and I am ready to lose my shit and walk out. I pretend to be preoccupied as he comes and sits down with who I believe to be his brother, Niklaus. I switch into my customer service voice “Hi, what would you guys like tonight?” Niklaus, without missing a beat states, “You, dear.” Oh wow, how original, haven’t heard that one a hundred times. “Unfortunately, I am not on the menu. I would recommend the Moscow Mule though, it and I are really similar, you see. It kicks hard. Try to get a taste and you’ll be sure to have a headache in the morning.” The statement prompted a genuine laugh from Klaus. “Understood, Dear. Thanks for the warning. My brother and I will have a Moscow Mule, you know, so we can see how hard it kicks.” He’s witty too, must run in the family. I got them their drinks and Elijah paid me no mind. It came to the end of my shift and Matt came to take over.

“You ready to head out?”

“Most definitely.”

“I was going to ask, do you happen to have the Econ notes for the quiz tomorrow? I wasn’t in class and I need to study.”

“There’s an Econ quiz tomorrow?”

“I’ll take that as a no.”

“Nope. I didn’t go to Econ today. I went home and slept.”

“Yeah? Have you considered quitting your morning job? Clearly it’s doing more harm than good.”

“I wish I could. Parents said work, I work. Plus the job pays $14 an hour since the hours are so fucking ridiculous.”

“ I get that. If you ever need a place to stay, let me know. Your parents sound crazy.”

“Thanks. Will do.”

With that, I started to head out. A part of me hoped that Elijah paid attention to the conversation so he would go easier on me when I was inevitably late to class again tomorrow morning. Part of me felt like even if he heard, he wouldn’t. I got in my car and sped home. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was gone in a deep, dreamless sleep. I prayed tomorrow wouldn’t come.

Tomorrow came. The same shit all over again, I was late. When I came in he didn’t say anything, I took my usual seat, and tried my best not to fall asleep. Bonnie was gone today on a family trip, so I didn’t have someone to wake me up at the end of class which was more motivation to stay awake. I was doing really good until he decided to play a video for the last half hour and I was gone. I woke up to him leaning on the desk next to mine with a textbook in his hand, just watching me. Sitting up, I again began to become anxious. The discussion we had about consequences was very vividly replaying in my head as I sat up and looked to him to try to get a read on what he was thinking. He didn’t necessarily look angry, but he didn’t look pleased either (Understandably).

  
“ I expect you to be in my Government class today.” He stated with little inflection.

“Alright.” I reciprocated. I waited for him to scold me again.

“If you stay sitting there, your spiel on punctuality being a standard in other classes will all have been for nothing.” He said.

I grabbed my stuff and left. I didn’t know what game he was playing, but I already didn’t like it. By the time government came around, I had had my four cups of coffee and was ready for class. Government was one of my favorite subjects and I really enjoyed the way Mr. Saltzman taught it. I hoped Elijah would be at Saltzman’s level. Since Bonnie was gone from government today, I sat by Elena who seemed to be in a brooding mood. I left it alone for now and decided to figure out what was going on after class. Elijah Mikaelson was actually a phenomenal teacher, which is something I would have picked up on earlier if I wasn’t too busy napping in History. Unfortunately, he did assign an a 10 page essay to be done by the end of the week (which was most certainly not happening considering my schedule). It seemed as if during the class period he treated me like every other student and just as I began getting hopeful that he was all talk and no bite, I got bit.

“Ms.[Y/L/N], my sources say that you are a phenomenal writer. Your essay will be due on Wednesday and you will read it to the class. You’re willing to help out your fellow classmates, aren’t you?” He set his trap and I was caught in it. The entire class was staring at me, waiting for me to respond and I tried my best to find a way out.

“Your sources are wrong.” I said, clearly sounding displeased.

“Well, I guess we will all see on Wednesday, won’t we?” He was beaming, prideful of getting a leg up on me.

“Consequences only work if you have a way of enforcing them, Mr. Mikaelson.” I stated blatantly after my classmates piled out the door. I walked up to his desk, knowing that in order to win the game I needed to know what kind of fucking game we were playing. He wasn’t exactly giving any hints.

  
“I understand the process fairly well. Don’t be concerned, I am well trained in the art of enforcement.” He didn’t even look up from the papers he was correcting.

  
“Firstly, the ‘art of enforcement’ isn’t a thing, and secondly, it’s not happening.” I stated, hoping to get some sort of coherent response.

  
“If you are asking for an alternative punishment for your tardiness and apathy towards my class, I can surely provide one.” By the way he smirked at the end of his sentence, I knew that whatever the alternative was, it wouldn’t be good. Although that fact was obvious, his statement piqued my curiosity.

  
“It sounds like you already have something in mind, why hesitate now? Clearly you don’t have an issue voicing your thoughts and opinions. Go on, tell me what it really is you want from me, Elijah.” At this point I was upset, I knew he was manipulating me. He had something to gain from me, funny because I had little to lose.

  
“Be careful of what you ask for. I have a great amount of patience, [Y/N], but you are starting to get on my nerves. I will not tolerate this level of disobedience from a meak school girl.” He rose from his seat and I took a step back, beginning to understand that I may have pushed a wrong button a little too hard. I stayed silent, not wanting to aggravate him further, but also not wanting to back down from my position.

“I believe an apology is an order. Apologize and I will forgive your transgressions.” It was an interesting inquiry it was coming from him. I don’t think he really wanted an apology for the sake of an apology, it was just another attempt to intimidate me. I stayed silent. He stepped around his desk and towards me. I was terrified of staying in the same spot as well as moving away from him. Elijah Mikaelson was less than a foot away from me, clearly another attempt at intimidation (a pretty successful one, at that). I brought my eyes up to his to try and decipher what his next move was going to be (note to self: don’t piss off century old vampires). I tried to step backwards from him, which resulted in my foot loudly and painfully colliding with the desk behind me. “Shit. . .” I muttered under my breath.

“Listen to me closely. . .” He said placing his hands on the sides of on face, tilting my head so that I would have no choice but to look straight at him. “. . .on Saturday of this week, I will pick you up from wherever it is you live, and I will take you to my house. There, we will play by my rules and you will not disobey me, understood? If anyone asks, you tell them that you are going to spend time with your family out of town.” He let his hands drop from my face and I realized that he attempted to compel me.

I don’t know if he actually thinks I’m an idiot. Living in a town full of vampires, a person must always have vervain in their system, and I did. I pretended that the compulsion worked. Elijah told me to give him my address, which is exactly what I did. I couldn’t risk him finding out that I wasn’t under his influence and if I had lied, my heart rate may have given me away. Then, I left. Only question now was, what would I do on Saturday?


	2. Disobey Me Once, Shame on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah Mikaelson get you right where he wants you, and there's no way out now. Not that you really want to leave anyway. . .

The rest of the week, I pretended that Elijah Mikaelson didn’t exist. I didn’t go to his classes, I didn’t acknowledge him in the hallways, and I definitely didn’t write that paper. He seemed to have been doing the same, he saw me in the hallways quite frequently and yet, he didn’t say a word. Saturday came a lot faster than I would have liked which was uncommon for me because Saturdays are my days off. I hoped he had forgotten, I hoped he wouldn’t come, but of course he remembered and he came.

I looked out the window at the stylish black car that pulled up in our apartment complex parking lot. I watched him step out and look straight at the window from which I was staring at him. He smirked. I shut the blinds. My heart raced. I was afraid, but I was also wildly curious. I had to make a decision quite quickly since I had avoided making it all week. I decided to do what every person that has ever lost their mind would do. I threw on some jeans and a hoodie, texted Bonnie to keep an eye on my location and to check up on me in two hours, and made my way outside.

Elijah Mikaelson stood there in a long black coat, which most definitely had a full suit underneath it. He looked shocked to see me approach the vehicle, as if he was sure that I wouldn’t have. I smirked at him, and entered to the passengers side of the car, and he got back into the driver's seat. Without a word, he began to drive. As the reality of the situation started to settle in, my anxiety started to stir. The decision I made was reckless and very poorly thought out. I was so lost in thought, I hadn’t noticed that the car had stopped in front of a beautiful cabin, which was also in the middle of nowhere. Apparently, I had also lost track of time because wherever it was we were, had taken us almost an hour to get to. Elijah looked over towards me “I know you have vervain in your system, meaning that you are here because you chose to be, that being said, don’t expect any mercy from me.”

The interior of the house was just as impressive as the exterior: leather furniture, elegant tables, fancy cabinets. I followed Elijah down a spiral staircase which descended into a space that was undoubtedly a sex dungeon. That’s the exact moment that the reality of the situation set in and I was instantly filled with a sense of dread, but it was clear, there was no going back now.

**Elijah Mikaelson's Perspective:**

She looked absolutely terrified when she first laid eyes on centuries worth of equipment that were meant to cause the utmost pleasure as well as pain. I didn’t necessarily want her to be afraid, although I did consider it to be a sweet cherry on top. In all truthfulness, I had been scheming to draw this beautiful specimen into my dungeon since the day I laid eyes on her. She was absolutely exquisite and I could not bear the thought of never getting a taste. I already had the whole night planned out step by step of exactly what I was going to do to her. By the end of the night, I wanted her to completely submit to my control which I anticipated would be a challenge. Good thing I love a woman who challenges me. “Well, are you ready to begin?” I asked, knowing quite well that the truthful answer would be a resounding ‘no’, but something seemed to change in her demeanor. I recognized that look, she was intrigued, if not almost excited.

“What exactly is it that we are beginning here?” She asked, her voice growing weaker with each word. “Your punishment, my dear. If I recall correctly, you had disobeyed me in my classroom. Then, you refused to accept the punishment for your inadmissible behavior. Now, I will administer a punishment that I have decided fits the crime. Must I really have to repeat myself--are you ready to begin?” For the first time, she actually seemed to be at a loss for words. “Okay, sure.” She stated rather blandly in an attempt to disguise her fear.

“Splendid, now, as far as I have understood, you are inexperienced in BDSM, but please do tell if I have deduced incorrectly.”

Silence.

“I’ll take that as a no, wonderful, as you know, I quite enjoy teaching.”

“First, I have several rules I expect my pets to follow. Take note of these, they will be a crucial aspect of whether you leave today with your skin being a wonderful shade of red or a dark and brutal shade of purple. I expect that you only speak when spoken to, when speaking you will address me as ‘Master’, you will not cum unless I allow it, and most importantly, you will not share what happens in this room with anyone--ever. If I find out that you have, I will ensure neither they nor you will live to see the next sunrise. Do I make myself clear, pet?”

“Crystal clear.” She replied with a little more sass then I cared to listen to.

“Incorrect. Answer me correctly and I’ll consider showing your ass some mercy.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Better, I considered it. I decided against mercy. Additionally, generally in BDSM there is a safe-word that the submissive uses in order to let her dominate know that they would like the scene to either end or a certain action to stop. Since this is already a very unethical way to do BDSM, I will give you a safeword, but you are only to use it if something that I am doing becomes utterly unbearable. I will not stop unless you use the safe-word. Understood, dear?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Wonderful, your safe word will be ‘red’. Lastly, I will give you a choice. I can either distribute the entire punishment that I have planned in this one session or I can break it up into several different sessions over the course of this week. Which would you prefer?”

“Tough choice, when you said no mercy, you clearly meant it. Over the course of this week sounds more appealing.”

“What are you forgetting, pet?”

“Over the course of this week, Master.”

“Good choice. Let us begin then.”

**Reader's Perspective:**

“First off, strip down, you may leave your undergarments on for now.” Elijah stated.

My hands were shaking, but I decided that it would be in my best interest to follow his instructions. I first pulled off my hoodie, which unfortunately did not have a bra under it and then, I proceeded to remove my jeans. I felt bare (mostly because I was). He had a hungry look in his eyes, at that moment I felt as if I was nothing more but his prey. I wanted to fall through the floor, to run away, but all I could do was stand there and wait for his next command. I could feel my heart rate increasing and I did my best to avoid looking at him. When I finally looked up, he was no longer in front of me. I felt two hands grab onto my hips and pull me back towards his body. “What a treat you are, darling. Walk over here with me.” He said, grabbing me by the back of my neck and leading me towards a wooden contraption.

I had never seen anything quite like it and I was too nervous to imagine what it could be used for. The odd piece of furniture had four wooden legs, with the front two being slightly shorter than the back. The piece of wood that connected the two sets of legs was thick and sturdy, but became thinner towards the top. The top was no thicker than the width of my forearm. “Do you know what this is, dear?” he said, bringing my full attention back to him. “No, master.” I answered, my voice trembled enough to where it no longer sounded like my own.

“This is a spanking bench, and I’m sure you can infer what it is used for. Your arms will be attached to the shorter legs of the horse and your legs will be attached to the longer ones, effectively ensuring that your perfect ass remains high in the air while I mark it. Exciting, isn’t it?”

“That is not the adjective that I would choose, Master.”

“Your anatomy seems to disagree with you, dear.”

He was right. My pussy was absolutely soaked, and I began feeling light headed from how turned on and absolutely terrified I was.

“Have you ever been spanked before in a sexual context?” he asked causing my cheeks to flush, and I nodded my head ‘no’.

"How are you feeling right now, be honest. I will know if you are lying.” Elijah stated sternly.

“Very anxious, Master.”

“Remember, you have your safe word. Do not be afraid to use it, I will stop immediately if you do and I will not be angry or upset if you do. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good, now, go stand by the bench and face the shorter side.”

I did as I was told and I waited for further instructions. Elijah had stepped away, but I couldn’t see what he was doing as I was facing away from him.

“Get on, dear.” He said, startling me.

I found it to be quite difficult to get on top as I kept sliding forward. I finally was able to get in a position where I could hold myself on the horse without falling off. Suddenly, Elijah grabbed my thighs from behind, pulling my ass towards him. He got my legs to the edge, and then tightly strapped my legs the spanking bench. Then, he strapped my arms on the other side, completely immobilizing me. It was a humiliating position to be in and I could feel myself becoming tense. Luckily, I still had my panties on which were at least slightly comforting. The bench was very uncomfortable to lay on top of, and I tried to relieve some of the pressure on my pussy by attempting to shift my weight.

“What a wonderful view, I love watching you squirm. I want you to know that I will immensely enjoy beating your ass, you little disobedient slut.” He said, causing me to whimper in response.

“I want you to count every hit. I will start with fifteen strokes with a paddle, and for every time you disobey, I will add five strokes. Understood?”

“Yes, Master.” I answered faintly.

“Splendid, I want you to remain as still as you can.”

I yelped on impact, and a stinging heat spread over my ass.

“One” I said.

“ ‘One, Master’ would have been the correct answer. You broke a rule and as I am a man of my word, I have to add 5 more strokes.”

“Fuck. . .” I whispered, knowing damn well there was no way I could handle 19 more of those.

“And that’s five more. Keep this up and we will be here all night.” I whimpered, knowing there was no way to get out of this. I didn’t want to risk disobeying him again, so I kept quiet and awaited the next stroke. One stroke came after another. By stroke seven, I was a screaming, and squirming mess. After ten, he paused for a minute. I was panting loudly and trying to get myself under control. My fight or flight instincts were kicking in, but I had no opportunity to do either which only led me to become more distraught. I knew I had fifteen more hits left, and that seemed impossible. I was ready to beg him to stop, but I knew that speaking without being spoken to could earn me five more strokes. I couldn’t risk it.

His palm lightly rubbed my burning cheeks, causing me to tense and attempt to jerk away from his touch. I heard him set the paddle down on a nearby table. “Now, now, dear, no need to get so upset. Just breath, we will resume in a few minutes.” He stated in a rather soothing, and steady voice. I suddenly felt his fingers travel downward to my pussy which had begun to drip through my underwear onto the hardwood floor.

“What a messy girl you are. You are so wet for me.” He rubbed my clit through my black lacy thong, causing intense waves of pleasure to replace any pain or panic that had occupied my senses moments previously. I hadn’t realized that I was so desperate for release until he began to tease me, slowly and lightly gliding his fingers over my most sensitive spots. I was in absolute bliss.

“I hope these panties didn’t cost much.” He said before ripping the sides, and pulling them off of me. He slipped in a finger, and lightly curved it into my G-spot. It was enough to cause my body to convulse but not quite enough to push me over the edge. Suddenly, he stopped and moved his hands down to my thighs causing me to whimper in protest.

“Patience, little slut. Remember, you’re not allowed to cum unless I say so.” He placed his mouth right on my clit, sucking on it and swirling it with his tongue. He was clearly a professional. I was moaning loudly, without any sense of humility.

“Right before you feel that you are about to cum, I want you to tell me. Got that, little slut?”

“Yes, Master” I muttered in between my moaning.

I felt like I was about to explode, I felt everything begin to tighten in my abdomen, release was so close I could almost taste it.

“I’m about to cum, Master.” I spit the words out loudly, completely focused on achieving my goal.

Right before I lost all control, he stopped. I whimpered, and squirmed, begging him to make me cum with my movements. I grunted in frustration when I realized that he was not planning on giving me what I needed.

“Careful with that tone. You are at my mercy, slut. If I say you don’t cum, you don’t cum. This is your punishment, or have you already forgotten? Speaking of punishment, let’s get back to it before you do something that I’ll make you regret.” With that he picked up the paddle, and resumed.

This time, the pain was more dulled and more bearable. I counted each hit, in fear of having to endure any more punishment.

“25, Master.” and with that, the spanking ceased.

“Good girl. See, you can be obedient when you want to be.” He stated.

“Now, let’s get you down from there.” He untied me from the bench and gently lifted me off and set me down on the floor. I found it quite difficult to stand, and I had almost collapsed. Luckily, Elijah still had a hold of me and prevented me from face planting into the floor.

“Easy there, I’m not quite done with you yet.” With that, he picked me up, which in a different situation would have been completely mortifying as I was naked but at this point, felt comforting. He set me down on the large bed in the corner of the room. The silky sheets felt soothing on my hot and bruised skin. He stepped away from me, and returned with a glass of water.

“Drink, dear. It’ll make you feel better.”

“Thank you, Master.” After finishing the glass, I looked up at Elijah wondering what else he had in store for me. He looked back at me, in a way that seemed almost caring, and maybe mildly concerned.

“How are you feeling, dear?” he asked.

“Good, Master.” I stated, I was enjoying what was happening and did not want it to end.

“Glad to hear it, little slut. Do you need any more water or to use the restroom before we begin?”

“No, Master.”

“Alright, then we shall move on the phase two of your punishment, which will be edging. Are you familiar with what edging is?”

“Only a little bit, Master. Isn’t it when you masturbate without cumming?”

“Mostly, yes. Except you will not be touching yourself. I will be touching you and it is your job to tell me before you cum. If you do cum while edging, I will thoroughly punish you and lock your pussy in a chastity cage. Understood?”

“Yes, Master. What is a chastity cage?”

“For your sake, I hope you don’t find out, little slut.” And with that, phase two of the punishment began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you got this far, thank you. This is the first time I wrote a fanfic so if you have any comments or suggestions pls let me know!


End file.
